Blacklight 3
by Soul-Saphire Knight
Summary: With the virus gone from New York, Blackwatch faces a problem, they must destroy all evidence of the virus. However when a Blackwatch force is sent out to an old facility to destroy any data they accidentally release two viruses back into New York. One being an evolved form of the walker virus, and the other is a neglected and abandoned blacklight virus that has been kept dormant.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Solstice

Location: Brooklyn

Time: Two weeks after Manhattan's _"cleansing"_

To say the Infection was over was just a slap to the face to many residents of the once great city of Manhattan who had tried to return and forget about the events that had taken place, however others could not do such things, and had left that place to build new lives elsewhere.

Blackwatch had been charged with terrorist crimes,and crimes against humanity, however they had also been in a sense rewarded with the thought that they had done the very best to contain the outbreak, and that those who worked for blackwatch if they give all information on the virus and hand over all other data left.

Of course blackwatch knew that if they did that, their own problems that they had made would be in the hands of others and probably be used intentionally as a viral weapon

Of course that it's original purpose was to be a viral weapon, but that was when the chain of command was filled with people with personal vendettas and questionable orders. As such Blackwatch had ordered all units to find any trace of the virus and eliminate it so that no evidence would be found.

 **POV: Doctor Martin Skyler**

I sat in the back of the hot and cramped jeep, as it trudged through the barren, and broken roads.

We are on our way to an old Blacklight testing facility, it was abandoned and left to rot due to when they had moved HQ to the Gentek building.

'Well it is a long shot but if there is any source of the virus left there than we need to completely destroy it before the government gets ahold of it.' I thought as I relaxed slightly on the hard gray seats.

I thought about how I ended up here in the first place, I had grown up in a small remote town of Texas, always got good grades, except of course in physical education. I aced tests in college, and got my masters in mathematics and sciences. I was approached to the job as a consultant on a private think tank.

They had asked about a way to control cells, and or change them completely to make a new in lack of better words, thing. At first I had declined and after three years of working with other scientists in the University of Sciences in Texas.

I was approached again by another group that called themselves Blackwatch, they had offered me a job as a biological scientist and was to report to Manhattan if I was to accept. I had no real things to do in the University anymore so deciding it was time for a new change of pace I left and went to work.

'I never had a major role, i was always given small animals that had been infected with the virus, I was to test to see the best ways to kill it, had it gotten out of control. Of course after the virus had been unleashed I was moved to a secret Blackwatch facility out of the city.

Only until after the virus had been extinguished in Manhattan was I put in charge as head field scientist.' "We are here doctor let's get moving." The leader of this escapade was Captain Graves.

Captain Graves was a stern, and rather unemotional soldier, he never showed feelings of pity to others, though he has his reasons. "Of course, but i'll need to get my gear out of the back." I spoke while the soldier on my left moved and opened up the door and got out.

He then motioned for me to do the same, he had a rather unpleasant look upon his face. "Sergeant Thorn get the doctor's supplies from the back." Graves said to the soldier while getting out of the front passenger seat and grabbing his rifle.

"Yes sir." He scoffed under his breath to the Captain. "What was that soldier!" He snapped back at him while the other jeeps were pulling up and coming to a halt. Kicking up dust, Thorn coughed as it got into his mouth.

"Yes-{cough}..Ugh sir" He spoke while spitting on the ground in an attempt to clear his throat. "Hmph that's what i thought. Alright troopers lets get ready to move in!" He finished while pointing towards the old run down Blackwatch facility.

 ** _Welllll welcome to my first Prototype story...for anyone reading this of course. This story will lead on to other branch off stories, that may or may not involve crossovers. Feel free to correct me if I am wrong with any information on the main story-line of the game, also I encourage feedback, both positive and negative, seeing as how it helps me become a better writer._**

 ** _This is Saphire Knight signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2: Hostiles sighted

_**Chapter 2: Hostiles sighted**_

 _ **Location: Brooklyn. Old Blackwatch facility**_

 _ **New start time of events: Day 1**_

 **POV 3rd person**

The black armoured soldiers walked into formation while approaching the doors of the warehouse.

The doors were slightly rusted but still remained shut by deadbolts that rested in the middle of the steel doors.

"Varik move up, unlock that door" The leader spoke signalling to the hidden control panel in the side of the wall. The soldier with a blue stripe on his helmet moved up to it and took out a device that lit up green.

He started pressing the screen while the other troopers scanned the area. "Anddd done." With that said the sound of the deadbolts being retracted and unlocked were heard. The doors started opening and the soldiers activated their flashlights and looked inside, all the while aiming their guns towards the inside.

"No movement...1st squad advance" Three soldiers broke off of formation and moved forwards and went through the doors. Just then an almost inaudible sound of a camera zooming filled the silence.

 **The camera had woken up and was shown by the dim red light. {Camera screen} ….Online...scanning outside environment...Hostiles acquired...protection protocols activated...release specimens..insufficient power...requiring maintenance.{camera shut down}**

"All clear second and third teams move up" the voices echoed towards the outside. "Copy that." the twenty-seven other soldiers started moving forwards and through the doors. "Varik find the power generator, get the lights back online." Graves spoke while pointing towards ten of them to follow. "Understood."

They started to move out following the nav points on their huds. "Okay everyone activate night vision, use it sparingly though." Most of them nodded in understanding and then twenty red beams of light lit up the room and they set up a perimeter and patrolled the room.

The splintered group moved down the old metal stairs, the metallic clangs could be heard when they stepped down a step. The group of ten went down a total of three flights of stairs before they stopped. "

Hold position" Varik spoke while holding up his left hand, he then pointed with his right hand at the old worn away sign that read: _Main Elec-...ator-...floor:_ He tilted his head to the side while walking closer and wiped away the dust that covered up the sign. : _Main Electrical lights and elevator control Generator floor._ : "Right this is the place...You three stand guard at the entrance" He spoke while heading through the doors followed by the six others.

They walked through the dark corridor, the only sound was that of their boots stepping on the cracked concrete floor. " _ **Radio check one, sound off**_ " buzzed through their handheld radios attached to their vests. " _ **This is away team, group splinter number two, all clear**_ " Varik spoke while waiting while everyone else reported in.

" _ **Allright Varik what do you got for me?**_ " They continued walking before noticing a faint flood light in a large room. " _ **Just found the Generator should take me minute to get it restarted, hopefully anyways.**_ " " _ **Copy that, alright check one complete**_."

After that Varik and his men moved towards the flood light. "Set up flares, give me some light." He said while he slipped the bag off of his back and unzipped it. Meanwhile the soldier did as they were told.

As the red flare lights lit up the room Varik went to work repairing the generator. He took off the wiring panel and took out a small cylinder device and attached it to one of the big green cords that was now illuminated red.

After he attached it a drilling sound was heard and then a green light showed up on the side of the device. He then took out a cord and plugged it into the device while plugging the other end of the cord into his engineer pad.

The green screen lit up and he went to work typing. After a minute of tension, and a few swear words the lights on the generator started to light up. "And now for the lights" He spoke while getting up off of his knees and stood up and activated the screen on the control panel.

He started typing away and with a chorus of electrical spark sounds the blue lights of the generator started appearing. The lights started turning on and the room was now flooded with white light.

" _ **This is Varik reporting in lights on do you copy?" "I am reading you but we don't have any power here, problem on your end?" "Let me check, in the meantime switch off your night vision cause you probably don't want to get your eyes hurt." "Right"**_ With that the radio cut out and Varik typed on the control panel some more.

"Huh power is being diverted to a storage floor, well i'll just lock the doors on the outside and divert power back, just to be safe though...You two secure this door and wait for further orders." He pointed at the door at the screen.

"Uhh where exactly is is?" "One floor down from here, not the basement though, that is two down." "Got it" He said while walking out into the corridor with the other soldier. Varik then moved back to the console and pressed ENTER on the keyboard and the image for the energy being transported was shown going to the main floor.

 **Captain Graves POV**

"Right well good job Varik." He spoke while picking back up his weapon off of an empty crate. "Alright team three stay here, team one with me let's move, that includes you doctor. He spoke while the nine other soldiers started to get into formation and head to the stairwell and start to walk down with Graves in front and the doctor next to him.

 **Meanwhile in the storage room…**

The security lights on cage like containers turned off and the doors opened, spilling a red liquid on the ground, and slowly a figure started to form out of the liquid. The face slowly was rising and, when the face looked at the camera it let out scream, that was muffled by the soundproof walls.

 **Chapter two is complete, hope you did enjoy, if not...well you can but don't have to tell me why. Also what do you think of the characters so far? I think I have just the right personalities to make this story last, along with the fact I have a pretty good idea with how this whole story will go.**

 **Saphire Knight Signing off….**


End file.
